What Comes After: The Clique in high school
by AliciaNicoleStyles
Summary: I posted this same story before, but it wouldn't let me update, so I'm just posting it again. its the same as What Comes After (that's my original story). The PC and BB are in high school. Rated T for language, sexual content, and other high school stuff. This summary sucks, but the story's good, so READ ON! (this is an AU clique story) i don't own anything, Lisi Harrison does.
1. Introduction

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too mean. Read and Review please.**

Massie Block- The alpha of the Pretty Committee. She drops out of high school and becomes a stripper to make Derrick jealous.

Alicia Rivera- Still the queen bitch. She is a ho and sells her body to help feed her family because they're poor now. Nobody knows and she intends to keep it that way.

Dylan Marvil- Constantly drunk to try to lose weight. She is anorexic and bulimic, and is proud of it.

Kristen Gregory- Pregnant with Kemp Hurley's baby after partying too hard. She drops out of high school and runs away to get away from her mom, who is crazy mad at her.

Claire Lyons- Is depressed after years of abuse from her father. She frequently considers suicide, but decides that her friends need her more. Her mother left them for Massie's gardener, Mark,a few months ago.

Cam Fisher- Becomes severely depressed after Claire is forced to break up with him by her father. His parents always liked Harris better, so he doesn't really talk to his family anymore. He talks to his real family, the PC and BB

Kemp Hurley- Gets Kristen pregnant at a crazy party thrown by Harris Fisher.

Derrick Harrington- Is abused by his father, who almost kills him over the fact that he was out past his curfew once or twice. And one night was the night that Massie broke up with him.

Josh Hotz- Is constantly having sex to try to drown out his painful past.

Chris Plovert- Seems to be the only one who is even the least bit sane anymore. He is usually the designated driver to take his friends home when they get wasted.


	2. What Happened Last Night?

**Here it is guys. The first chapter of my first fanfic. Please read and review.**

**These are just little bits of each POV. Once the story takes off, I'll write them longer.**

**"I failed in some subjects in exam, but my friend passed in all. Now he is an engineer in Microsoft and I am the owner of Microsoft" – Bill Gates**

**Chapter One- What happened last night?**

**Massie POV**

"Massie Block! Get your ass down here!" I hear my mom's angry shout. Glancing over at the clock, it said 7:03. I groan and shove my head under my pillow again, hoping to drown her out and get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Massie Shawna Block! Get. Down. Here. NOW!"

"I'm COMING mom. Calm your shit!" I half yelled as I dragged myself out of bed. I stumbled down the stairs and found myself standing in front of my _very_ pissed off mom and dad.

"Where in the hell were you last night that kept you out until _4_ in the morning last night, young lady? My mom asked.

"I was out with the PC guys. Chill" I muttered, stifling a yawn.

"No. I will not _chill_!" my father spit. "I want to know _exactly_ where you were last night and what you were doing.

Im a stripper now, and they kinda don't know that I dropped out of high school to do that.

What the _fuck_ am I supposed to tell them?

**Alicia POV**

So im sitting in my room, and my parents come in.

"Alicia, mi amor, we have bad news" my mother says. I started thinking of all the bad things that I did over the past few weeks….. _went to that party last night, had sex with Josh, overspent on that adorable new pink purse_. _It was the new Marc by Marc Jacobs and $1000. It was totes worth it. _

"What mama?" I asked, hoping they didn't know about everything I did.

"I lost my job. We are poor now. We are going to sell the house. We might go and live in the Glenmont Apartments. Isn't that where Kristen lives?

"WHAT?!" my head was spinning

I stood up, walked to my bathroom, closed the door and promptly threw up. It was partially from the news and partially because I was still hungover from Harris' party last night. Why does this shit always seem to happen to me?

**Dylan POV**

I was sitting in my room, debating whether or not to have a piece of toast or not, when my mom came in.

"Dylly, where were you last night?" she questioned me.

"Uhhhh… I was out with Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Kuh-laire." I said. That was the truth. I _was_ out with them last night, but at Cam's brother, Harris's party, which she could NOT ever find out that I was at. Groaning, I walked over to the bathroom, and threw up.

That certainly diverted her attention from her question.

"Oh, gross Dyl." Mom said. "Clean yourself up. We have that dinner tonight, I'm making lasagna, your favorite…" she coaxed. "You need to eat."

_Whatevs_ I thought. _Im sexy and proud bitches_.

**Kristin POV**

"KRISTIN MICHELE!" my mother's voice rang out in our tiny apartment. "Get over here, this instant!" I lifted my head sleepily. She sounded like she was in the kitchen.

I walked over to the kitchen, and there she was, one hand on her hip, the other holding the wrapper to something. Suddenly, I realized what she was holding.

"Can you explain what _this_ was doing in your room?" she said, her voice dangerously low. She flourished the pregnancy test wrapper in my face. She had a latex glove on her hand. "And THIS." She held out the dipstick that had 8 letters on it. _Pregnant._

**Claire POV**

_SLAP_! The sound of my father's hand across my face was the only sound in the house at the moment.

"What were you _THINKING_, Claire?" he asked.

Spots danced in front of my eyes as I choked back tears. Crying would only make him hit me again. I was probably the only 16 year old who still got paddled on a daily basis by her father. My ass was the only place he could hit me where the teachers couldn't see without being called perverts.

"I-I'm sorry dad" I said weakly.

He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me over to the couch. He sat down on the couch and yanked me down over his knee. He had a ping-pong paddle always in his back pocket. He took it and brought it down on my butt. I couldn't help it. I cried out.

"What was that?" he screamed at me. He brought down the paddle faster and harder. He must have done it for only about 10 minutes, but it felt like hours.

"GO! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he screamed and threw me down the stairs, to my bedroom, and locked the door.

He hadn't always been like this. It was only after he had found out that mom was having an affair with the Block's gardener, Mark. He kicked her out, and he changed. He gave Todd to the orphanage, but kept me. He wanted someone he could abuse, someone to beat up at his disposal.

I wish I was dead, but my friends need someone who they can trust, so Im still here.

**Derrick POV**

_"Claire and I should date. We are both abused by our crazy fathers. We could trade horror stories and everything. She is cute. I feel bad for her though. She's the only one who has to deal with her father in her family. I….." _I heard the door slam. Shit. Dad's home. I shoved my journal and prepared for my daily beating. Sure enough, he slammed open my door and shoved me against my wall.

"So, where were _you _last night, causing you to come home an hour after curfew?" he said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"I was out with Massie." I was. But it was the worst night of my life. She accused me of cheating on her with _Strawberry,_ of_ all_ people. Then she broke up with me.

But I cant tell that to dad. He would never understand.

He pushed me up against the wall harder. I flinched as he drew his hand back, and he punched me squarely in the face. I heard a snap, and my nose was gushing blood.

He backed away, looking quite satisfied with himself.

_Bastard._

"Dinner's in 5, Derrick. Wash up." He said and walked calmly out of the room.

**Josh POV**

"Mmmmm" I groaned. Kori was an excellent sex partner. Didn't question my reasons, just went with it. I didn't even love her, but ever since a party last year, I didn't care. I was having sex to try to drown out my shitty life, and I knew it. I couldn't trust anyone. My own dad accused me of being gay, just because I had at one point had a crush on David Beckham. Honestly, who doesn't? So he walked out on my family. It's just me and my mom. She doesn't question all of the girls up in my room. I think she's afraid that I'll walk out on her like dad.

I would never do that. She is the best mom ever, I just take her for granted. If I ever get a good job, I am getting her a new house as thanks for taking care of me, even if I was kind of a dick these past few years.

**Cam's POV**

Claire broke up with me a few months ago. I don't even know why. We were talking about getting married after high school. I knew all of her secrets, and she knew all of mine.

I am just so... sad. And mad. And a bunch of other emotions that I cant control or name.

I went to see a doctor, and they said that I was depressed, and that I need to take antidepressants twice a day until the prescription runs out. Then I need to go back and see if I'm better.

I don't want to take them, because I'm afraid I'll wind up ODing on them, and killing myself be accident.

I need to be there for Claire.

**Kemp POV**

Ding. My new iPhone 5C dinged with a text. _Kristin._ Thank God. I need some good news.

-_Kemp, im pregnant. Its yours. You were my first. –K_

I reread her text to make sure that I read that right, because it was really confusing.

Apparently, _I_ got Kris _pregnant_. I have probably never felt sicker.

**Chris POV**

Some days I feel like the only sane one in my group of friends.

I know that Claire and Derrick are abused. Massie's a stripper for bachelor parties.

Alicia's always been a bitch and a slut, but I still don't know what her deal is.

Dylan is anorexic and bulimic. She thinks that getting drunk, and developing eating disorders is the right way to get to size 0.

Josh is like a sex machine. It's a different girl every night.

I heard that Kemp got Kristin pregnant, and I just got a call from Cam, saying that he is clinically depressed, and could I keep an eye in him?

I am constantly used as a chauffeur and a peacemaker for my friends. We all go to the same parties, but somehow Im the only one who doesn't wind up totally shit-faced.

I'm like the middle man and I think I'm done with that shit.

**This was a lot, but it was a lot of characters to do short things for. When the story takes off, there will only be 1 or 2 POVs per chapter to keep them shorter. Please R&R **


	3. A Breif Interlude

**After I read everybody's reviews, I decided that I am going to change the story a little, so that it is a little less dramatic (for indie misery) and I did have a typo (thanks for catching it RedSnowQueen) in Dylan's POV, it's supposed to say sexy and proud, not rexy and proud. Look for my next update, and im hoping that you guys like it better. I would also like to thank/ honor the veterans who served our country, and we remember them today.**

**-Alicia**


	4. Massie and Derrick

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I feel awful that I haven't updated in forever. I've had some school problems, and some family stuff, but it's all cleared up now. I hope everybody has happy holidays. Okay… so I talk way too much. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Massie POV**

I sluggishly walked down the staircase, silently hoping that if I walked slowly and quietly, that my parents would still think that I was fast asleep.

"Massie!", exclaimed my mother.

_Apparently not..._

I stepped down the stairs normally now, placing one foot in front of the other, stepping into the kitchen. I looked around, but I didn't see my parents.

"Are you looking for someone dear?"

"What are you _tawking_ about dad?" I asked, knowing exactly what he meant. He knew that I knew what he meant. I only over-exaggerate my New York accent when I'm lying or trying to impress somebody who is hawt times ten. Since I'm talking to my dad, it definitely was _nawt_ the latter.

_He must have heard me come in at three this morning._ I thought. _Or maybe he..._

"MASSIE!" my father shouted, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"There is no use in lying. Your mom and I both know that you were out until 3 o'clock this morning. We heard you come inside. Just tell us where you were and what happened." His voice softened the way it did when he tried to get me to tell him something.

Well, that wasn't going to work on me. I refused to tell him the truth.

My mother on the other hand, wasn't as patient as he was.

"MASSIE ELIZABETH BLOCK! ANSWER YOUR FATHER!" she screeched.

"Alright! Gosh.." I muttered. "So, last night I was with Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire…"

"Oh, _Sure._" My mother said under her breath.

"Mom! If you keep interrupting me, I'm not going to tell you what happened last night, and why I was late." I threatened.

"You can not threaten me! I am your mother! Now keep talking!" she shrieked.

Something seemed off with her. I glanced at dad and gave him a look that said _"What is going on?"_

_"She's on a new medication."_ He mouthed at me.

Oh. That makes sense.

Groaning, I opened my mouth to recall as much as I could remember from last night, without getting me or anyone else at the party in trouble.

"I was with the girls," I said, glancing at my mother when I said this, before continuing, "and Alicia heard that Cam Fisher was having his friends over, Josh had invited her, so ah-bviously we came too, then it ending up turning into a massive party when his brother Harris came home." I paused to take a breath.

_"Bullshit."_ Mom said. "I don't believe any of it. I think that you were out getting wasted and having sex all night, just like the slut you are."

_"Kendra!"_ my dad's voice exclaimed. "We did NOT raise a slut. She is a person too, and if you continue to insult her and contradict everything she says before she is done speaking, then I don't want to stay married to you."

Well, _that_ was uncalled for.

* * *

**Derrick POV**

She's all I can think about. Even though we aren't dating anymore, she is the only thing on mind mind. Nothing else, but her.

"Derrick!" my father screamed, yanking me from my thoughts. "Get downstairs! NOW!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. Oops. I would surely pay for that one. My father didn't like anybody to yell in the house, except for himself because he was the one who paid for the house. When I was younger, I asked him why nobody else was allowed to yell. In response he smacked me and said,

"My house, _my_ rules."

I quickly stepped down the stairs leading to the dining room, where my mother was hastily putting the meatloaf and mashed potatoes, she had made for dinner, down onto the counter.

She squeezed my shoulder as she walked back into the kitchen to get the rest of the meal.

"Mom, do you need me to grab anything?" I asked, not only to delay the time I had to spend alone with my father, but also because I needed to speak to her alone for a mother-son moment.

"Sure, hon." She agreed, giving me a knowing look. "Grab the gravy off the stove and the rolls, and I'll get the peas."

We walked into the kitchen, and she looked at me sadly for a moment.

"Derrick, what's bothering you? Besides your father." She wondered.

"I... I mean, Massie broke up with me last night. That's why I was late getting home." I informed her sadly.

She put the peas down and came over to give me a hug.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I knew she was very special."

For some reason, it bothered me that she used the past tense. Massie still is special. She was

my first serious girlfriend, and she will always hold that special place in my heart.

"You should probably get back to your father, you don't want to get him angry." She mentioned, breaking off the hug and walking back towards the dining room.

**Sorry that the Derrick POV wasn't as long as Massie's. I think I'm going to do Alicia and Josh as the next POVs. Let me know what you think. Please review! I would also like to thank my wonderful beta, Shaylyn for beta-ing my story. It wouldn't be half as good without her help!**


End file.
